Team 8: The Meeting of The Parents
by The teenager trying to improve
Summary: Hinata, Shino, and Kiba's parents want to meet the members of Team 8. And so begins a meal filled with Barbecue, insults, and three kids who don't know what to make of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Takes place right after Kiba, Hinata, and Shino meet Kurenai**

* * *

Shino Aburame was walking toward his house from the academy.

Their team is quite interesting. Shino wonder what the Third Hokage had in mind for them - A tracking team seems the most likely.

Walking up the steps to his home, Shino thought more about his new team.

"Shino."

Shino looks up to find his father, Shibi Aburame, standing in the hallway.

"Father." Shino said, impassively.

"How was it today? You left a good impression, I hope." Shibi said, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes." Shino replied back, mirroring his father's movements and adjusting his glasses too.

Silence began to take over the conversation.

...

"I would like to meet them," Shibi said.

"Hm?"

"Your team. I would like to meet them."

"Hn."

"Hn.

And so it was settled.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka considered himself a relatively cool guy. So why the hell was he on the same team with that bug freak Shino?! Hinata was okay, nothing really bothered him about her. But the bug boy got on his nerves!

This morning had been the second training session with the newly formed Team 8. After they were done sparring _Shino_ told them that _he_ decided that they would all meet up and be introduced to his father. Because, apparently, the bug freak's father wanted to meet him and Hinata.

Who said he could tell them what to do?!

Now Kiba was heading home to tell his mother that he would be going to meet the Aburame tomorrow, so he wouldn't be home for a couple of hours.

He really didn't predict that she would be pissed.

"You're doing what?!" Tsume yelled.

"Jeez, Ma, you almost popped my eardrum," Kiba said, wincing. "And I told ya, I'm going to meet the bug freak's dad, sheesh."

"I need you to do some chores around the house, runt!" Tsume said.

"Well, I can't. I have to go meet the freak's father!" Kiba said, smiling inwardly.

Yes! no chores!

...

"Okay then! I'll come with you." Tsume said, a smirk plastered on her face.

"W-what?!"

"That's right! I'll come with you!" Said Tsume, her smirk growing. "And if your teammate's father doesn't like it. Than he can kiss my a-"

SLAM

Kiba walked away while she was talking, and now was in the safety of his room. He took his hand off the door he just slammed and sat on his bed.

Jesus, he hoped she wouldn't do anything bad.

Kiba knew his mom could be... well. Vicious, rude, and had a habit of making people mad.

He would just have to hope for the best.

* * *

Hinata was walking slowly down the hallway, towards her father's study.

She was a bit nervous (as she usually was when talking to her father.) She was going to ask his permission to go meet Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Shino-kun's father at the local restaurant, BB-Q.

"F-father?" Hinata said, opening the sliding door a tiny bit.

"Come in, Hinata."

Hinata opened the sliding door and stepped inside.

"What is it?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked, turning to face her.

"U-um, w-well, me and K-kiba-kun are planning on g-going to BB-Q, Sh-shino-kun's father would l-like to m-meet us." Hinata said, twiddling her fingers. "I c-came to see i-if I had p-permission to go. C-can I?" Hinata asked, her light lavender eyes looking at the ground.

"Yes."

Hinata's eyes snapped up, now looking at her father instead of the floor.

"I would also like to come." Hiashi said, causing his daughter's eyes to widen. "I too will come. Meet your teammates. Unless, you would not like me to come?"

Hinata shook her head, indicating she wouldn't mind.

"Good."

...

Hinata exited silently back into the hall, and closed the sliding door.

W-what just happened?

Her father wanted to meet her teammates.

She really didn't know how to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Team 8: The Meeting of The Parents Chapter 2**

* * *

Shino Aburame and Shibi Aburame were the first to arrive.

"They should be here soon, Father."

"Hn."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsume and Kiba were just about to walk in the restaurant.

"Ma, before we go in there, I wanna talk to you about something," Kiba said.

"What is it, Runt?"

"Please... refrain from... saying anything bad."

"Like what?"

"Well, like cussing stuff."

"You can't tell me what to do. And why? It doesn't bother you."

"Sure, I don't mind it. But Shino and Hinata most definitely will."

"Fine."

"Also, could you maybe try and not be rude," Kiba said, with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Also-"

Kiba was cut off when Tsume growled.

"Are we going in or not, Puppy?" She said, through clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing.

Kiba shivered. He opened the door and they walked inside.

* * *

Kiba recognized Shino right away. Who wouldn't with that big, lame, coat and stupid glasses?!

Him and his mom went over to the table they were sitting at and took their seat.

"Kiba."

"Shino."

"You brought your mother, I see," Shino said, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, what of it, Bug Boy?" Kiba replied, rolling his eyes.

As far as he was concerned, anyone who could see would know that!

"Shibi," Tsume said, glaring at the Aburame.

"Tsume," Shibi said, passively.

Kiba and Shino were looking back and forth between the adults.

Wait. They know each other?!

"Your boy is on a team with my boy, huh? He looks just like you, Shibi," Tsume said, smirking. "Lets hope he isn't an emotionless a-"

"Mom."

"Jerk-wadd," Tsume corrected herself, glaring at Kiba. "Like his father."

"Yes, here's to hoping, Tsume, I for one hope that one day you will become an actual lady. Instead of... well, you," Shibi said, not showing any emotion at all.

"Why you ba-" Tsume started, only to be cut off by a sigh next to their table.

"You two. Will you ever stop with this nonsense." Hiashi said, his mouth set in a grim line and his finger pinching the bridge of his nose.

There stood Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata was behind him, almost hidden behind his body.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hiashi Hyuuga," Tsume said, re-gaining her smirk.

"Hmph, Tsume, Shibi," Hiashi said.

"Hey, Hiashi. Who's that behind you?" Tsume asked.

Hinata came into full view.

"U-um, H-hello. Hinata H-hyuuga. I-it's very nice t-to meet you," Hinata said, bowing slightly.

"HA HA. Well aren't you Ms. Proper," Tsume said, laughing.

Hinata fidgeted.

Kiba couldn't blame her, I mean his mom was kind of...

"Hello, Hinata, I am Shibi Aburame. This," Shibi said, gesturing to Tsume "Is Tsume, don't worry about her. She laughs at everyone she meets."

"U-um, I really d-didn't mind," Hinata said, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, I'm Tsume Inuzuka," Tsume said, smiling. "You're not like any of the other Hyuuga's I've met. I mean all the others are stoic jerks with sticks up their a-"

"Mom!"

"Backsides," Tsume said, sending another glare Kiba's way before returning her attention to Hinata. "You don't seem like that at all."

"U-m, Th-thank you?" Hinata said.

"Well, don't just stand there you two. Sit down!" Tsume said.

Kiba inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long meal.

* * *

Hinata was in a chair in-between Shino and Kiba.

Next to her Kiba was ordering what seemed to be enough food to feed a dozen people. Shino of course ordered an amount of food sufficient for one person, before Kiba.

Hinata was thinking about each of their parent and how they could come to know each other. They seemed comfortable around each other. Comfortable enough to insult one another.

In fact, Tsume was currently telling her father how his long hair made him look like a "girly, pansy," and how _obviously _that was _not_ good.

"-and I would also like the salted pork and the pork teriyaki," Kiba said, finally finishing his order.

"Hinata. Are you ready to order?" Shino asked

"O-oh, yes. I w-would like the b-beef teriyaki, p-please," Hinata said.

"You alright missy? You looked a little spaced out," Tsume said.

"O-oh I w-was just w-wondering... u-um how you three kn-now each other," Hinata said, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh. Well that's easy," Tsume said. "We were all on the same gennin team!"

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled.

"Interesting." Shino said, once again adjusting his glasses.

"..."

Once again, Hinata didn't know how to respond

* * *

Shino found this current situation extremely interesting. What are the chances that this team was made up of Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga, just like before.

At the moment Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were crowded on one side of the table.

"Jeez, can you believe our parents had the same team line-up as us? Too weird," Said Kiba, glancing over at the adults.

"I N-never thought a-about it K-kiba-kun," Hinata said.

"I wonder why it's the same," Shino said.

Soon the food came. One plate for Shino, one plate for Hinata, ... and 11 plates for Kiba.

"That's a lot of food Kiba," Shino said.

Shino really couldn't believe he could eat all that - but ignored it and started cooking his meat on the mini BBQ grill.

"Yeah? Well, Bug Boy, if you must know I eat a lot of food. So stuff it," Kiba said, cooking his own food

"U-um Kiba-kun... Shino-kun," Hinata said, looking back and forth between the boys.

Shino was beginning to get irritated. Jeez, he couldn't shut up, could he?

* * *

Tsume was pleased.

She was looking over to the other side of the table where the kids were talking. It looked like Kiba and Shino were getting into an argument, but Hinata was already calming them down.

Tsume found this absolutely hilarious! Hinata would become the permanent mediator for this team, She was sure.

"Looks like they're getting along pretty well," She said, smiling.

"it looks like the boys are in an argument," Hiashi replied.

"Eh. Fighting is good! It brings you closer together," Tsume said, with a wave of her hand. "I think this team will be pretty alright."

"Yes, for once I agree with you," Said Shibi.

"Hn," Hiashi said.

**The End**


End file.
